Gotens Heart
by Katiedid
Summary: In my last fic FUTURE HEARTS I forgot about Goten! So here is an individual short story on Goten and Rini from sailor moon. (He's a mini of his dad, she's a mini of her mom. It works) read and Review!


  
  
GOTENS HEART  
  
  
"So this is it? We're over?" Goten asked looking across the table at Paris. She shrugged. Here he was getting dumped by her and all she does is shrug?   
Paris got up and slung her purse over her shoulder. She started to put some money on the table to pay for her drink but he stopped her.   
"It's okey. I've got it." he said. She nodded and leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. She straightened up.  
"I'll see you around." She said. Paris turned and left out the door of the diner leaving him to sit there depressed. He didn't understand. He came there to break up with her and she ended up ending it with him.   
Goten sighed and rested his head back on the booths cool leather. Nothing would cheer him up now. He got up and left a few dollars on the table and walked out. He pulled his brown jacket tighter around himself as a cold wind rushed past. Suddenly a peice of yellow paper smacked him in the face.   
  
"Max's Pizza! Freash pizza eating contest. Winner wins free pizza for a year! Tuesday ONLY!"   
  
Today was Tuesday! Goten read the address and saw Maxs Pizza was right around the corner. Maybe if he hurried he could have a nice light lunch and win the contest. No one could eat more then him.  
  
Rini Tousuco walked slowly down the bare streets with her books slung over her shoulder.   
"Old cranky Miss McMally," she mummbled under her breath. "giveing me a C- on her history test. It wasn't my fault I was too tired to study." It was true too! Her mom had made stuffed pepers and they always made her sleepy.   
"Mom's gonna kill me." Rini said. "Things can't get any worse." Suddenly, a swift breeze hit her and she reached down to keep her skirt from flying up. A yellow flyer rolled with the wind and landed at her feet.   
"Huh?"  
She bent down and picked it up.  
  
"Max's Pizza! Freash pizza eating contest. Winner wins free pizza for a year! Tuesday ONLY!"   
  
Tuesday ONLY! Rini picked up her heels and floored it around the corner. Nothing beats a bad test grade like freash pizza. She was the queen of over eating! Rini ran into the resturant and frowned. Their had to be at least twenty huge men here! How was she to out eat them all? She was about to leave when a big guy bumped her from behind.  
"Move it little girl." he said. "This is a job for the men."  
Rinis eyes twitched. "What did you say!?!" No one called her little!  
  
Goten inhaled the spicy smell of garlic and tomatos. He had just finnished signing up and he was sitting at the long table with a sticker on his cheast with the number 15 on it. He hoped they had enough. The last eating contest he entered ran out of food.   
Two big guys in flannel shirts sat down on each side of him.  
"Ain't you a little little to be entering this thing?" one asked tucking his napkin in his shirt.   
"No sir." Goten answered. "I just stopped by for a light lunch."  
The other guy laughed. "I like this kid."   
"Attention! Attention everyone." A man at the head of the long table tapped his glass. He was a balding stick of a man and talked quickly. "My name is Max and I own this place. If you will all sit down I will have the waiters come out with the first round of pizzas. All pizzas are mediums with extra cheese and a variation of toppings. The first is mushroom and hamburger!" A dozen or so waiters came out carrying trays of pipping hot pizza.   
Rini at down just as her medium pizza was placed in front of her. "Mmmm." She licked her lips. Good for her she loved mushrooms! Besides, she got her lucky number, 17. She at at the end next to a large man in a flannel shirt, number 16. A sceond ago she heard him talking to the guy next to him, but because he was so large she couldn't see who.   
Rini dug in. Glasses of water and soda were served out and she washed down her pizza slices quickly.   
Goten was having no trouble at all. He lifted the whole thing up like it was a single peice and ate it down easily. He looked around for the next one and realized her wouldn't be served untill everyone finished the first round.   
He sighed and calmly sipped at his soda. Those free pizzas were as good as his. It was then he saw the person next to flannel shirt guy had and empty pizza tray as well. Who ever it was, was no match for his sayjin stomache.   
Rini swallowed her last bite and wiped at her mouth with her napkin. Where was the next round? she wondered. Just then more waiters came out.  
"Now ultimate toppings!" Max annunced. "Don't forget, as you drop out please leave the table."  
  
"Now pepperoini!"  
  
"Now canadian bacon!"  
  
"Now pineapple and peppers!"  
  
"Now sausage!"  
  
Rini licked her fingers as the man next to her loosened his belt. His eyes were watery and his breath reeked. He burped loudly and lifted another slice to his mouth. He sighed and tossed it back down.   
"I'm out." he said. He got up and moved out of the way. Goten barely noticed. He just finnished his sausage pizza and was waiting for the next round. He was getting thirsty though.  
"Well," Max said suprised. "Seems we have only four contestants left. Numbers 15,17,23 and 4. Pleae wait patiently as we gather up the next and hopefully last round of pizzas."   
Rini felt her skirt band tightened and she knew she needed to go on a diet. First thing tommorrow she decided. She reached for the pitcher of water just as another hand was reaching it. Rini turned to see who else was a finalist.   
*BOING!!*  
Goten turned to see who was next to him. Who entered to pizza eating contest with pink nail polish?  
*BOING!!*  
Rini stared into the blackest eyes and most hansom face she had ever seen. He had black hair that seemed to stick out at every angle and pizza sause smeared around his perfect mouth.  
Goten was shocked to see a cute pink haired girl with red rudy eyes. Cute was the right word to describe her too. Not too plain, not too extravigaint, but just cute. Her hair was tied up in identical buns on each side of her head in odangos. The red sause smeared across her mouth matched her eyes almost perfectly.   
Both Rini and Goten blushed and reched for napkins in a hurry and wipped their mouths off.   
"Um, hi." Goten said raising his hand.   
"Hi." she said still blushing a little. She shook his hand. "I am Rini."  
"Goten Son." he said. "Uhhh, this may sound strange but, why are you here? I mean- you are so thin-not that you are too thin(I find that disgusting myself.) but I didn't ecpect a girl so pretty to enter a consest like this."  
"Oh. Well I sort of did bad on a test so I stopped by for a snack to cheer me up. I eat alot. Everyone says I eat too much but that's me." she said.  
"Me too." Goten said. "I didn't do bad on a test but people say I eat too much too." He laughed nerviously and scratched the back of his head. Rini giggled.   
As the waiters placed plates of Max Special Ultimate Pizza Goten stole peeks at Rini.  
"*Cough* Say Rini," he said feeling his face go a little red. "Would you like to go get some ice cream after this?"  
"Ice cream! I love ice cream. I mean, I'd love to!" Rini smiled.   
The pair quickly ate their pizzas and got up to leave.  
"Where are you two going?" Max asked stopping them. "The other two are out. It is between the two of you."   
Rini and Goten looked over and saw the other two contestants groaning and rubbing their sore bellies.   
"Sorry," goten said. "We're going out for ice cream now."   
"If you want the both of us to stay and eat some more we can." Rini said trying to cheer him up.  
"But-but the contest-" Max said. "Wait!" He reached behind him and pulled out two cards. "Take this. Pizzas for a year each. After all you both won in a way."  
"Alright!" Goten and Rini shouted in joy grabing the cards. "You sure to don't want us to finnish the contest?" Goten asked. "I was just getting started."  
"No,no!" Max said raising his hands. "You two would eat me out of business at this rate."  
  
Goten and Rini walked through the park eating their ice cream cones and just talking about whatever drifted through their minds. School, parents, sports, hobbies or whatever.   
"So you don't have a 'special girl' in your life?" Rini asked.  
"Nope." Goten said. "We broke up. How about you? Do you have a boyfriend?"  
"No." She licked her cone. "Mmmm. This bannana is delisious."  
"Not as good as this rasberry." Goten said.  
"Oh yeah?"  
"Yeah." Goten shoved her gently with his shoulder. Although he was soft, she was licking her cone at the time and got bannana ice cream all over her face.   
"Hey!" Rini pushed him at the elbow causing his ice cream to jam into his face.   
Goten pulled his cone off his face and wipped at it with the back of his hand.   
"Here." Rini said handing him some napkins. She used her own to clean herself too. "Good thing we got extras."  
Goten looked at her and she had gotten most of it off except a dot on her nose. "You've got a little . . . here, let me." He leaned over and licked the tip of her nose making her giggle.   
"G-Goten! That tickles." He pulled away and she stiffled a laugh. He had pink rasberry on his chin.  
"What?" he asked.  
"Let me." she said mocking him. She leaned over and sucked off the little bit of ice cream. As she started to pull away he lowered his mouth and caught hers in a kiss.  
Rini was startled at first, but then sunk into it. Her kisses were like nothing Goten had ever tasted before. Unlike Parises deep pressuring kisses that always made him feel awkward, Rinis were sweet innocent pecks that made him feel special. He used his free hand to cup the back of her head and pull her further into the kiss.  
When it was over, Rini pulled away an inch. "I think your rasberry really was better."   
They both laughed and Goten wrapped his arm over her shoulders as he walked her home.   
"Today was fun. Would you . . . like to do it again sometime?" Goten shuffled his feet nerviously and peeked up at her. He looked too adorable to resist.  
"Yes."   
They exchanged numbers and she slowly closed her door. Wait till Diana hears about this! Rini thought excitedly. She ran up to her room to tell her.   
Goten flew to capsule corp doing back flips in the air. He sighed and landed. He didn't bother knocking, he just walked on in to the living room.   
He opened the door and Trunks and Pan jumped apart on the sofa.   
"Damn it Goten!" Pan yelled. "Don't you knock?"   
Goten just ploped back and grinned.  
"What's with you?" Trunks asked.   
"I met a girl and won pizzas for a year in a pizza eating contest." he said proudly.  
"Ah," Pan said. "So is it the pizza or the girl that has got you smiling?"  
Trunks elbowed her. "So where did you meet her?"  
"Me and her were finalists," Goten said with that silly grin plastered on his face. "in the pizza eating contest."   
Trunks and Pan looked at each other with a confused look on their faces. "Okeeeey . . . so who is she?"  
Goten sighed happily. "Rini. She has pink hair, smells like suger and can eat a pizza in ten seconds flat. I think I'm in love."   
  
  
  
  
  
THE END!  
  
  
  
  
  
What did you think? Good? Lame? Funny? Sweet? Tell me! Review plese! 


End file.
